


Forgive me for my sins

by universalogy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha San, Angst, Anxiety, M/M, Rejection, Some fluff too i guess-, mentions of depression, merman yunho, normal human hongjoong, omega wooyoung, prince yeosang, superpowers mingi, vampire Seonghwa, zombie apocalypse survivor jongho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalogy/pseuds/universalogy
Summary: Hongjoong suffered.Suffered from what exactly?He doesn't know it either.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 7





	Forgive me for my sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's been like almost a year since I didn't write a fanfiction (not from this account), sooo I really hope that it'll turns out good! >.<
> 
> And this chapter pretty much mentions depression, mental disorder (those two are at the beginning of the chapter, so you won't really see them), and anxiety. (this one will appear at times throughout the book).
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy! I'll try to update as fast as I can since I have school and I'll mostly be inactive. See you!

Hongjoong suffered.

Suffered from what exactly?

He doesn't know it either.

It seemed like the world gave up on him.

The world no longer cared about him.

The world abandoned him.

He was all alone,

suffering.

But what was he suffering from?

Anxiety? No, not really.

Depression? Probably.

Mental disorder? No, probably not.

Those are only his answers. He doesn't know anything. He doesn't even know what caused him to feel this way. As a teenager, he was feeling frustrated, trying to find some answers. But it led to nothing. He even considered going to the therapist to talk about it, to know what he's suffering from. He talked about it to his parents, but they had no clue. It was useless. He didn't know and won't be able to know. Unless there's some sort of magical person that can cure him or whatever.

People view him as a normal guy who just get distracted easily. Some people think that he's insane for thinking that his condition wasn't normal. Hell, even people thought he said this just for attention. But genuinely, Hongjoong didn't know, and he needed answers.

Recently, people have been cutting him out of their lives. He doesn't know why, but he noticed that as he grow older, people became less attached to him. When he was a child, he had lots of friends at school, but starting high school, people didn't even try to become friends with him. Sometimes they just give a cold look at him. Don't even start with his friends, they left him. Even his parents don't even bother taking care of him anymore. Hongjoong was just so confused, and he definetely knew that something was wrong. But it doesn't matter anymore. Since now, he lives in a cheap apartment, with not a lot of food, a single couch in front of the TV, and his bedroom is messy. The bathroom was fine, he could still bear with it.

Hongjoong was sitting on the couch, thinking deeply about his condition. He would let out a sigh when he doesn't figure something out. It was frustrating. He decided to let it go for a while and watch something on the TV. But after a few minutes of watching a sport (which he was pretty sure it was volleyball), a knock on the door was heard. He sighed and stood up to go open the door. And on the other side was a man, older than him, greeting him.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but I'm here to remind you that you're gonna have to pay the rent in 10 days. If not, you will be ejected."

Right. The rent. Unlucky for him, he had no money. And he didn't pay the rent for at least 2 months now, of course he will be ejected if he still doesn't pay.

"Thank you for reminding me..." The man nodded his head and said his goodbye.  
"Have a nice day sir." The door closed. Hongjoong sighed, rubbing his head agaisnt the palm of his hand. He was gonna have to pay the rent or else he would straight up go live on the street. But the problem is that he didn't have enough money. He was removed from his part-time job and now he had nowhere else to work. He could only stay in his apartment alone, buy some food (he would buy only a steak and coke), and just live. There's no way he'll be able to stay in his place.

He sighed and just decided to go to sleep in his bedroom. It was 2 in the afternoon but he couldn't care less. He was tired from making his brain hurt and from the rent. He entered inside the room and closed the door behind him. He plopped down onto the bed and decided to sleep just like that. This day is already exhausting.

* * *

Hongjoong woke up. He groaned and looked at he window, revealing only darkness. With lights from the city. He guessed that it was night and that he slept a lot. He looked at the clock and widened his eyes.  
"Holy sh- 10pm?!" He exclaimed. Shit, he doesn't know if he still has those steaks that he would always buy. It's already past 7pm and there's no way the supermarkets are open. Restaurants wouldn't do as well, they kinda have a bad view on Hongjoong (for the same reason).

He got up, went to the kitchen, and opened the fridge, trying to look for a steak to cook for the night. But unfortunetely for him, no steaks were found. There were only cokes in it, and he sighed. He was really gonna be hungry for tonight. He looked at the coke, to see if it was already expired, but it wasn't.

"I guess this will do..." He says as he closes the fridge and decided to sit on the couch, watching TV once again as he has just woken up from his slumber. So he wasn't tired.

It was like a routine for him. Waking up, watching TV, cook steak (if there are), drink coke, watch TV again, napping, seeing if there's still steak to cook and finally sleeping. He doesn't know how he's still being handsome while having that type of routine.

It was past 4 in the morning, and he just felt the need to sleep again. So he turns off the TV, putting the remote on the floor next to the couch, and sleep.

* * *

"What the..." One of them says as he stood up, taking a look around him. The man was tall, taller than Hongjoong, and had dark black hair. He was looking around him... and it was... messy. Like, really messy. And also a bit dirty. He filled with expression in disgust and mentally asked himself why is it so dirty and messy around here. Then, a sound was heard.

The man felt something bang on his head, and turned around quickly. There stood the blue-haired boy, which was Hongjoong, with a pan in his hands. His expression stated fear. Who were these guys? The other seemed to glare at him and wanting to pin him down, but he restrained himself.

"Who are you." He says coldly with a glare. Hongjoong gulped and started shaking.

"I-I don't know! How am I supposed to know?!" The other didn't seem to enjoy it as he raises his eyebrow and tilted his head.

"Don't play around, I'm already in a bad mood after you captured me."

"You think I am?? You and these other guys appeared out of nowhere! I was just taking a nap since I was sleepy and you came here!"

"Other guys?" Hongjoong nodded and pointed at them. Another one started to groan, and the dark-haired man turned around. They were indeed people laying around the room. And they all started waking up and standing up from the floor. The man didn't quite enjoy this, and asked.

"Who the fuck are they." Hongjoong gulped, almost choking on his saliva.

"I told you! How am I supposed to know?!"

"I don't even know either, they're all strangers to me."

"I'm telling you the truth! I did not kidnap anyone! I wouldn't have bought a cheap apartment if it was the case!" The other let out a confused huh.

"Apartment?"

"Uh... Yeah?"

"What the fuck is that?" Hongjoong couldn't believe it. He doesn't know what an apartment is?

"Uhm-"

"It's a building in which you live. But they're not houses. Many people live in one apartment, so it's better to not shout or anything." Another guy with red hair answers at Hongjoong's place. The other turned around and asked.

"And who the fuck are you?"

"Yeah, I'm wondering as well. I don't know a single person around here."

"W-What's your name..?" Hongjoong shyly asked and the red-haired boy raised his eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because! I don't wanna call you red-haired guy, dark-haired guy... I need your names you know!" The two strangers sighed and just decided to go along with it.

"Jongho. And you, dark-haired tall guy?" He was a bit offended by that, but nonetheless, he answered.

"Seonghwa."

"I thought you wouldn't even answer me."

"Well, we're in this mess, I have to somehow. Even though I personally don't like sharing much some of my personal life."

"We're both then."

"Can you guys just shut up..." A man with pink hair starts talking. Jongho and Seonghwa were feeling a bit offended by that, while Hongjoong was still shaking in fear while holding a pan in his hands.

"What's your name?" Jongho asks to the other guy.

"Hm? Why should I tell you?" The other let out a groan.

"Will you just answer me? We're in a situation here where we all need to say our names."

"Okay, fine. I'm San."

"You're asking our names? Well, mine's Yeosang. It feels a bit weird saying my own name." A white-haired boy says.

"I'm Yunho. Whoa, is this how it feels like standing on two legs?" Another dark-haired boy says as he looked at his legs curiously like a puppy. The others were tilting their heads and Hongjoong answered.

"U-Uhm... Yes..?"

"It's soooo cool!" Yunho exclaimed.

"Say that again once you start running for a long period of time or climbing a mountain." Jongho says, stating facts making Hongjoong nod.

"My name's Mingi. I have another name but... I don't really wanna specify that." Another red-haired boy said.

"Why? Are you gonna get kidnapped or something?" Jongho says.

"Probably."

They all looked at the dark-haired boy who has yet introduced himself. The boy gulped, and tried to breathe normally. But it didn't work. Soon, he started having tears in his eyes, and everyone knew something was up. Well, almost.

Hongjoong knew that he was having anxiety, and so he placed his pan on the counter and went to the other, caressing his shoulder.

"Hey... It's okay... We just need to know your name... But before you do that, follow me okay?" He says in a soft tone, reassuring the other as he nodded.

"Breathe in..." The other followed. "Hold..." He held his breath. "And breathe out from your mouth..." And he did. They did this for a few seconds before Hongjoong asks what was the boy's name. The other replied.

"Wooyoung... My name's Wooyoung..."

They stood there for a little while until someone cleared their throat.

"Are we gonna discuss about what is happening right now or..." San says. Hongjoong turned around to look at him and answer.

"How about we sit on my couch? It's a bit small I know, but you can just sit on the floor. Or you can stand up." He suggested. All of them were wondering how does he manage to live in such a place. Except Jongho of course, who just got used to it.

"I do mind sitting on the floor, so let me sit on the couch." Yeosang says as he sits on the couch. Seonghwa looked at him and added.

"Hey, let me sit beside you. I don't like it when it's dirty." He says and the other just shrugged.

"Do what you want I guess, it's not like it's a throne."

* * *

Hongjoong notices that everyone was cold to each other. They would glare at someone, even try to threaten them, comparing them... The poor boy was trying to speak and explain what just happened but everyone kept fighting.

"Can you hide your fucking red eyes?"

"You're making me angry, of course I have red eyes."

"No bad words."

"Shut up you royal prince."

"Hey. Do you even know who I am?"

"No, and I don't care."

"You're so uncultured."

"Say that again and I'll make sure that you'll fly out from this building."

"I don't think that's a great idea to threaten a prince..."

"Shut up the guy who's so curious about his legs."

"H-Hey! That's mean!"

Hongjoong sighed. When will this ever stop...

So he decides to try something that might shake the apartment for a little while. He looked at Wooyoung, who seemed to be a little scared from all this arguing, threatening and etc. Hongjoong tapped his shoulder softly, making the other look at him.

"U-Uhm..."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna threaten you or anything. I just need you to cover your ears because I'm gonna shout."

"B-But... Didn't that Jongho guy said that we shouldn't shout or anything...?"

"Yeah, we shouldn't. But right now, if we stay quiet, I'm pretty sure they're gonna start killing each other."

"I-I guess you're right..."

"Cover your ears, okay?" Wooyoung nodded, and proceeds to cover his ears just like the other said. Hongjoong cleared his throat for a bit, before shouting, making everyone stop what they were doing and look at him.

"QUIET!!"

...

"What."

"Can you guys just, be quiet?? I was gonna explain the situation but you all keep threatening each other! At this point I swear that I'm gonna tie you all up to a chair! And don't even shout in the first place! We're in an apartment for fuck's sake!" Hongjoong let it all out, and panted. He rubbed his eyes, getting tired from everything.

"You're saying that we shouldn't shout but you just shouted." San says.

"And when that man goes back to visit me to remind me to pay for the rent and find dead bodies then what? Look, it's been a long day. And I really wanna rest my brain right now. I'm sure you all wanna rest as well, from all the shouting and the confusion going on..."

"Just tell us what the fuck happened, I don't have all day. I have to find my pack."

"You think I don't? Now let me tell you what happened. I was watching the TV, then decided to take a nap, then I woke up, and you all were suddenly here laying on the floor. I woke up first and grabbed a pan from the kitchen. That's all I can tell."

"Really? Is that all?"

"I told you, that's all I can tell... And what the fuck is a pack... Wait what?"

"What."

"Everyone, I want to know what are you, really."


End file.
